1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, an electronic device includes electronic elements installed in an enclosure. The electronic elements may generate a large amount of heat during operation. The heat must be quickly removed to prevent the electronic elements from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, the enclosure defines a number of vents for ventilation. However, moisture may penetrate through the vents and cause short-circuits.